The Warden-Commanders Daughter
by ElspethRTirel
Summary: Alistair was the last grey warden. Alex was his commanders daughter. Together they would build an army. Together they would defeat the blight and together they would avenge Duncan. It seems simple enough but when love is involved, nothing is ever simple. Rated M for future chapters. Alistair/OC with some Zevran, past Duncan/OC.
1. Duncan has a daughter?

"**Hi everyone, I'll make this brief. I've had the idea of this story bouncing around in my head for a year now and I'm finally writing it down.**

"**Anyway, I really look forward to writing this story. I hope you will enjoy and continue to read it."**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything associating Dragon Age, even my sweet and sexy Alistair. I do own any OCs and the plot/wording.**

**Enjoy.**

Alexandria Van Markham was tired. The boat ride from Cumberland to Highever had taken a little over two weeks. And with the rocking and the cramped conditions, she had rarely slept. After stepping off the ship, her body had longed to pass out with exhaustion. But she denied herself rest, she had to find her father.

Asking around Highever she had found that her Father had in fact been there, one day ago. Dispirited, she had almost given up hope. She couldn't just track all over Fereldan searching for him. Thankfully, while she had been resting in a tavern, she had heard that the Grey Wardens were gathering at Ostagar. Knowing that this was her next destination, with a worn-out body and a bag full of supplies, she quickly set out.

She knew it would be a perilous journey by herself, after all Ostagar was located in the middle of the Korcari Wilds and if the tales were true then they were full of beast and Chasind. Alex was not without skill but she knew that if she were to be ambushed she would stand no chance, alone. Although, she was willing to risk it in order to see her father.

One month ago her father had written to her. She had been ecstatic, had expected to find that he was writing to tell her that he would finally be coming for his annual visit. But as she read, her excitement had been replaced with slight annoyance and despair.

In the letter he wrote that he was sorry he wouldn't be coming to see her. Fereldan was currently in a dangerous situation and that he had to stay with the wardens. He wrote that under any circumstances she wasn't to come to Fereldan. She was to stay with her mother in Nevarra and he loved her.

She couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen her father all year and now there was a strong possibility she wouldn't until the next. And what if the danger in Fereldan cost him his life? Then she would never see him again. She couldn't have it, she wouldn't have it.

It took a week of preparation, a week of convincing her mother and soon she was boarding a ship that would take her to Fereldan. She felt bad about leaving her mother and about the lie she had told her mother in order to do so, but she knew everything would work out in the end.

She was a hopeless optimistic and quite impulsive. This is why she came here in the first place. She had set her mind to coming to find her father and help him, if possible, and come the void or high water, she was going too. Even, if it meant dealing with her father's wrath, which was inevitable.

The Korcari Wilds were everything the tales had spoke of. She had run into a group of Chasind and wolves along the way to Ostagar, fortunately due to her rogue training she had been able to avoid them. The sun had already set by the time she had reached the ruins of Ostagar. In the light of the full moon she could see the dilapidated yet immaculate walls of the once grand fortress.

A gate was being guarded by two soldiers and behind it she could see many others, sitting around campfires. Alex slowly approached the guards, who halted her with raised hands.

"Hold," one said. "Who goes there?"

"Good evening gentlemen," she smiled at them. "My name is Alexandria and I am here to see my father. He is a grey warden."

"I see," the guard stared at her inquisitively. "This is hardly the place or time for you to be visiting someone don't you think?"

"I understand but I have to see him, it's very important." She said quickly.

"We very well can't send her away," the other guard spoke. "You may enter, just know that this camp is filled with soldiers and if you try anything funny, we will arrest or kill you."

"I promise to be on my best behavior," she thanked them as they opened the gate for her and walked in. One of the guards told her that the grey warden camp was located to the western part of the camp and they closed the gate behind her.

The entire encampment was filled with many soldiers both males and females. Campfires were scattered throughout. Even mages walked around with templars following close behind. Somewhere music was being played as a bard sang along and chantry mothers were offering prayer to the people who requested it.

Alex walked towards the direction of the warden camp, watching the activities of the people around. They talked, laughed and danced. She thought to herself that if it weren't for wearing the layers of armor everyone wore, it would be look more like a party instead of an army camp.

She approached another gate, only this one was wide open and unguarded. Beyond it was many multicolored tents and Alex stopped to ask a man which one was the grey wardens. He told her that the forest green tent was it and that his tent was the red one in the back if she was looking for company later. She thanked him politely and then went over to tent.

As she approached she heard the laughter and chatter of men, as well as the clinking of mugs and scrapping of utensils. She hesitated at the closed opening of the tent, fearing her father's rage and all the while longing to see him. Taking a deep breath she opened up and went inside.

**xXx**

Alistair couldn't believe it. All three of the recruits had died during the joining, even the Highever recruit. He had doubts about Ser Jory and Daveth but Aedan had been full of such strength and determination, Alistair had been sure the warrior would survive. He had sent prayers to the Maker that at least one would endure but it seemed the Maker wasn't answering him today.

Afterwards, he had made his way to the grey warden encampment. Inside the tent, drinks and bowls of food were being passed around and the air was filled with the voices of the many wardens as they laughed and chatted amongst each other. Alistair was sitting isolated in a corner, a mug of ale clasped between his hands, as he tried to forget the whole ordeal.

"Alistair," A man in scale armor with brown balding hair sat down beside him, "why the long face? I've never seen you look so down before, except for that one time when Chad stole your cheese."

"Hey Jasper," he replied miserably, slouching lower onto the bench.

"If you sink any lower into that mug, my friend, you'll drown." Jasper pulled the mug from his grasp and well out of his reach. "Now, you tell me what's wrong?"

"I wasn't done with that," he tried to grab at the mug but Jasper moved it even further from his reach.

"And you can get it back, when you're not about to drown yourself."

Alistair glanced up at the older man, "You know what happened, Jasper. Those recruits…" he ran a hand through his hair, "they didn't make it. All three of them, why? With my joining, only one of us died."

"This is what has gotten you upset," Jasper gestured to the other wardens. "Listen, we all have seen the joining and we all seen people perish during it. It is just a matter of being a Grey Warden; don't let this get you down."

"But Jasper, I was certain that at least one of them would make it." He looked away as he thought back to earlier that day, "Aedan was a great warrior. He had courage and the way he handled the darkspawn, he had the makings of a warden, and yet…" he laid his head on the table.

"Alistair," Jasper firmly patted his shoulder, "I understand that this upsets you but you have to learn to move on." He handed the mug back to Alistair. "Take it from me. I've been a warden longer than you and I've seen many joinings."

"Jasper," a man exclaimed from the other side of the tent, "Herbert here thinks he can best you in diamondback."

"He does," Jasper stood up, "well I'll just have to prove him wrong." The men cheered, as he made his way over to them but he turned around to address Alistair again. "It's just something that comes with the lifestyle and we have to live with it." He added as he walked away.

Alone again, Alistair sat drinking what was left of his ale. It was then that Duncan, the Warden-Commander walked in, lines of anxiety sketched on his tanned face.

Every warden bellowed as Duncan made his way into the tent, walking with an air of confidence that was warranted for a man of his stature. Each one happily greeting their commander, it was obvious that everyone here respected him.

Alistair was especially fond of the man. He owed Duncan everything. He had saved Alistair from a life he had hated and for that he practically worshipped him.

"Evening Alistair," Duncan sat at the table across from him with a bowl and mug.

"Duncan," Alistair greeted him with a nod.

"I took care of Aedan's mabari," he took a swig of ale before he continued; "the kennel master is taking care of him."

"Good, I wondered what would happen to Axel." Alistair said taking a swallow of his own.

"How are you handling this? You were quite upset earlier."

"I'm fine." He responded.

"Liar," Jasper shouted from the other table. "Commander, he's been sitting there moping all night." He returned his attention back to the cards in his hands.

"Alistair," Duncan sighed, "there is no reason for you to be upset over the situation. You knew going in that there was a chance that no one would survive the joining, we both did."

"I know that, it's just Aedan…" he said dejectedly.

"The boy had potential, I'll admit I thought he would endure," he frowned. "His brother should be informed but now is not the time."

"And Ser Jory, I keep thinking that maybe if he had gone through with the joining, he would have made it." Alistair told him.

"I'll admit, I'm disappointed, I figured at least one would survive. We could certainly have used more wardens. But that does not mean you should distract yourself by being depressed." He stared sternly at him. "The battle is tomorrow, Alistair, you must be ready."

"I will be."

"It's important that you and every grey warden are prepared. The bulk of the horde will be upon us and there is a chance that an Archdemon may show itself."

"You still think this is a blight?"

"The king doesn't think so," Duncan ate a spoonful of soup.

"And suddenly Calian is the expert on blights." He mumbled into his mug.

Duncan snickered, "Well we should be ready just in case. And that means enjoying every moment to the fullest before the battle."

"I promise," Alistair grinned, "no more sitting around staring into my glass."

"Good, I was beginning to think you were starting to regret being a warden."

"I would never regret that, Duncan. Being a warden is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Duncan nodded and continued to eat.

Alistair began to discuss the meeting Duncan was going to have with the king and Loghain later that night, he glanced up when there was a flapping sound as the door of the tent was opened and a woman stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that she was incredibly beautiful.

She had long black hair that she wore down with short spiky bangs that hung down her forehead. Her heart-shaped face was tanned and featured high cheekbones, a well-defined nose, full pink lips and a pair of large emerald green eyes.

She wore a plain white tunic, a blood-red hooded cloak, a silver belt which had two swords sheathed on either hip that showed off her tiny waist and her long legs were encased in brown leggings and black leather boots.

She was looking around the tent; the room went silent as everyone took notice of her. It was Duncan who broke it.

"Alexandria," he exclaimed as he shot up from his seat and stared at her.

"Father," she cheered gleefully as she ran to Duncan and hugged him tightly.

He briefly returned her embrace before taking her by the shoulders and glared fumingly at her, "Alex, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in Nevarra."

"I came to see you, Father." She smiled at him.

"I made it perfectly clear that you were not to come anywhere near Fereldan, this not the time to paying a social call." He told her firmly.

Alistair watched as they talked, the words they spoke barely registering in his head. His brain running with the new information he just learned.

Duncan had a daughter? He never told him he had a daughter, let alone a family. Forget about that, she is the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Maker, he found Duncan's daughter attractive. And she was from Nevarra, but Duncan said he was from Highever. Andraste's knickers, he was so confused right now.

But apparently he wasn't alone. The other wardens remained silent as they gaped curiously at their commander.

"Father, I just wanted to see you I got a bad feeling when I received your letter." She pouted. "I know what you told me but something else told me to come here, and you know me Father."

"Alex, I've told you time and time again that following your gut can be very dangerous and in this case it is extremely dangerous." Duncan crossed his arms and took an arrogant stance. "When I told you to stay in Nevarra with your mother, it was not a request it was an order. Fereldan is not the place for you right now."

"I was afraid and I wanted to know why it wasn't safe," she crossed her arms and Alistair was shocked to see how similar she looked to Duncan.

"It is grey warden business and it doesn't concern you."

"So, all these soldiers in the camp are grey wardens then?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No, but they are Fereldan which you are not," he stated.

"But my father is both a grey warden and Fereldan; therefore I have every right to know."

"Alexandria," he drawled angrily.

"Father," she answered in the same tone. Father and daughter challenged each other; Father eventually gave in with a sigh.

"Fereldan," he said, "is being overrun with darkspawn and it could very well be a blight."

"See," Alex unfolded her arms, "was that so hard. You could have just written that in the letter and maybe I would have stayed away."

"This is no game," he shouted at her sternly, "a blight is a very dangerous situation, Alex. I wanted you to be far away from it."

"Then you should have told me," she glared up at Duncan not fazed by his anger.

"I didn't think I would have too, I figured you would listen to me but it seems I was wrong." He shook his head as he smiled. "But I should have known better. You get your stubborn side from me."

"I missed you, father. I was able to get here, safely, by using the training you gave me."

"I'm glad," he embraced her. "I've missed you too and it's good to see that you were able to get here by yourself, all safe and sound."

"Are you done yelling at me, now?" she asked returning his embrace.

"For now," he smiled down at her.

"Good," she sighed, "I was worried you were going to continue on until morning and I'm quite hungry."

Duncan laughed deeply, "Well, my daughter feel free to help yourself to the food. I'm late for a meeting with the king." He released her but left an arm wrapped around her shoulders as he gestured to the others gawking at them. "Everyone, allow me to introduce my daughter, Alexandria Van Markham. I expect for you all to make her feel welcomed."

"Hello everyone," she smiled. "My father has told me many stories about the grey wardens and I look forward to getting to know each one of you."

The room erupted as each warden greeted her, except Alistair who was still stunned from the current event.

Duncan turned her around to face him. He was smiling at him as he said, "Alex, this is Alistair. He will be your guide tonight."

Her smile turned to a grin, "Alistair, a pleasure to meet you."

He was nervous. His heart was pounding, his tongue swelled in his mouth and he feared speaking. He managed to say hello as he began to blush.

Duncan snickered, "Alistair I expect you to get her something to eat and why don't you show her around the camp.

He nodded his head, "I can handle that."

"I knew you could," Duncan regarded Alex. "We will talk more, later tonight."

"Yes, father." She nodded briefly.

He nodded and made his way to the exit, calling out farewells as he went. When he left and the flap of the tent closed behind him, the sound kicked up again as the wardens began to talk amongst them again. Alex turned and sat down across from him.

"Well," she smiled at him, "that went better than I expected."

"What did?" he asked.

"When I pictured my coming here, I imagined my father would either bite my head off or suddenly grow wings and fly me back to Nevarra."

"Ha," Alistair laughed, if there was anything he respected most it was a sense of humor. "That would be quite the sight, Duncan with wings."

"Your right," she giggled, "but I like that thought better than I did of him biting my head off."

"You know," he smiled, "Duncan never told me he had a daughter."

She shrugged, "Well he never told me about any of you either."

"If you don't mind me asking," he said reluctantly, "how exactly is Duncan your father?"

She stared blankly at him then gave a lopsided smile. "Do you need me to explain where babies come from?"

"What, Maker no," he gasped and shook his head. "I meant tell me about how he and your mother met."

"Well," she drawled, "I'll tell you but I would like something to eat first."

"Ah," Alistair stood up, "yes of course, I completely forgot. I'll get that for you, right now."

"I'll be right here," she called out to him as he walked towards the food table.

He returned to the table a few moments later with a bowl and mug. She thanked him as she took them and he sat down.

"What is this," she looked appalled at the gray, thick goo.

"Its lamb and pea stew."

"This is lamb," she said holding up a chunk of meat with a spoon and letting it fall back into the bowl.

"You can't be picky in this camp," he grinned at her.

"Yeah," Alex took a tentative taste of the gunk. "It's not that bad," she ate two hefty bites before she said; "My father and mother met when he was in Nevarra. He was there on official grey warden business.

"The Van Markham families, my family, are nobles in Nevarra. The grey wardens were staying at our estate for a time. Mother tells me that she was in the garden when she saw father for the first time. She said it was love at first sight.

She laughed. "Of course father was a lot younger then, in fact he had only been a warden for almost four years."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen."

"Wow, Duncan nineteen years ago." Alistair pictured how his commander looked back then. He envisioned a Duncan with short hair, no beard and a less worn face. "And you say she loved him."

"Love," she corrected, "mother is still in love with him. You see father, he told me that he didn't love her at first. He was too busy focusing on the grey wardens and that he wasn't interested.

"Not that he didn't find her beautiful he just knew that, with him being a grey warden, that it was best not to get 'involved' with anyone. None-the-less, mother eventually wore him down and father fell head over heels in love."

Alistair laughed, "Duncan in love? I can't even imagine."

She happily snorted. "Well he was. So, naturally they did what any people would do, when they were in love…" Alex shook her head as if to clear away an image. Alistair could guess what she was thinking about and frankly he didn't want to think about it either.

"Five months later father had to return to Fereldan. He loved mother but he refused to marry her, he said being married to a warden was not an easy lifestyle. She understood, she knew he just wanted what was best for her," she frowned. "Anyhow, it was a month after he left that mother find out she was pregnant.

"She wrote to him, he never wrote back. And nine months later, I was born. I was about six months old, when father finally came back to Nevarra." She smiled and continued, "He says he loved me from the first moment he held me in his arms.

"Father came to see periodically as I grew up, but he always came back every Satinalia. At those times, he would tell me heroic stories about the wardens and teach me how to be a proper rogue. Mother objected that at first, claiming that she wanted me to be a proper lady but father told her," she coughed and continued in a well imitated Duncan voice, "Any child of mine will be taught how to wield a sword. I refuse to have weak offspring." As she finished, she broke into high pitch laughter.

Alistair laughed along until tears came to his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and wiping the tears from his eyes he said, "So, Duncan never married your mother?"

"No," she was still giggling. "But they still love each other very much."

"I bet, although I still I can't believe Duncan never spoke of you or her."

"I'm curious about that as well. But maybe he just wanted to keep his warden life and his private life separate." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Still," he drawled. "Well if you finish eating I'll show you around the camp."

"Alright," she said enthusiastically, as she ate the rest of her meal.

Five minutes later, they left the wardens tent side by side and began to tour the encampment. As they exited the army camp, she went up to a caged man who had been arrested for deserting.

He had asked Alex to get him some food in exchange for a key he'd found. She managed to persuade the guard to give the man his meal and after giving it to the deserter, she had politely declined the key saying she did it because it was the right thing to do.

Impressed and more enthralled with her, Alistair led her to the infirmary, where a man was screaming about the darkspawn. They had both agreed that the man was obviously crazy and had left.

They walked to the dog kennels. Alex had cheered happily as they neared; stating that she absolutely loved dogs and that her mother never let her have one.

"She claimed that they were nasty, flea-ridden and had no place with a lady such as myself." Her nose scrunched up in a way Alistair found adorable. "And father even offered to get me one for my birthday but mother was dead set on me not having one."

The kennel master was having trouble with one of the mabari. Alex offered to muzzle the dog for him and had been successful. Afterwards, the kennel master had told her about a plant that he would need in order to help the poisoned dog.

Thankfully, she already had the flower in her pack. She said she had taken it from the wilds because she thought that it was pretty and that he could have it. The man had thanked her, offered to pay and she had refused saying that she didn't need money.

They went over to see the mages but were turned away by the templars, saying that the mages were in the fade and were not to be disturbed. They had apologized and continued on through the camp.

Alex stopped to talk to a mage by the name of Wynne. The old enchanter had spoken to her of the black city and the fade. She had listened intently, while he had quickly grown bored of the conversation. It was sometime later that Wynne had politely excused herself claiming that she was tried and needed to rest.

They walked away towards the Quartermasters. Somewhere along the way Alistair noticed that he was following her around as she explored the camp. Not that he minded, actually he rather enjoyed it and that being behind her meant he got to watch the enticing way her hips swayed as she walked.

At the Quartermasters, Alex had her swords sharpened. As well as bought a few crafting agents and a small dagger.

From there Alistair pointed out a ramp and explained that Duncan was up there talking to the king. She had nodded and stated that they shouldn't disturb them then and walked in the opposite direction.

They went up a ramp that was past both Loghain and King Calian's tent. Alex walked over to a place where they could see all of the wilds. From here they could see a tall structure, that Alistair had explained was the Tower of Ishal. She commented that it was very big and she wondered how long it would take to reach the top.

The moon hung full and high in the sky, its light making it so that no stars were seen in the vast cloudless sky. Below the trees blew in the light breeze that swept through the air. For a few moments they stood silent listening to the sounds of the camp around them, until Alex spoke.

"Have you ever been to Cumberland, Alistair?" she was looking away from him and down at the ground below.

"I've never left Fereldan," he answered.

"I've never left Cumberland before," she smiled over at him. "I grew up there. I think you'd like it."

"Well," he returned her smile with his own, "if I ever get the chance to see it, I'll be sure to find you, Alex. Then you can show me all of the cities many splendors."

"Oh, it would take me forever to show you all of them."

"I heard it's enormous. They say that you could fit the city of Denerim into its borders three times."

"And you would still have room to fit a small city into," She laughed.

"Ha, so I've heard," he said.

They were standing close together and Alistair could see she had a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. He was also noted that the moonlight made her skin appear paler and her eyes lighter-their bright green contrasting to the surrounding darkness. Alistair was overcome with a strong desire to kiss her. He called on his templar training, as he resisted the urge to pull her closer.

"There you two are," Duncan called out as he approached from behind them.

"Father," Alex greeted him with a grin.

"Duncan," Alistair turned towards him a small smile on his face, trying to keep the guilt of his previous thoughts from showing on his face.

"I assume your tour is finished, Alistair," He nodded to him.

"Yes, we just finished."

"Good," He smiled down at his daughter, "Alex, I imagine you've been getting along alright."

"Of course, Alistair's a wonderful tour guide," She smiled up at Alistair and winked. "In fact, I was just about to suggest that he should consider a career change."

Duncan laughed profoundly, "I think you should listen to her, Alistair."

"I'll keep my options opened," He laughed. When he stopped he calmly added, "I suppose the meeting with the king went well?"

"It did," Duncan's face instantly becoming serious at the change of subject. "We will discuss it, tomorrow." He gave a small smile to Alex, "And you young lady, I do believe we have to talk."

"Maker," she murmured, "I was preparing for this."

"Are you prepared," he asked inquisitively.

"Yes, no, maybe," she stammered out.

"Ready or not," he crossed his arms, "we have much to talk about."

"Yes, Father," she smiled at him.

"Then come," Duncan offered his arm and which Alex accepted. "Sleep well, Alistair." He told him as he led her away.

"Good night, Alistair." Alex smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Good night," he called out to their retreating forms.

When they were out of sight, Alistair turned back towards the wilds and stared at the dark horizon, his mind racing with the events of the day. The fact that Duncan had a daughter was still a shock to him, but what really did, was that she was the most attractive woman he'd ever met in his life.

He found it hard to believe that a man like Duncan could produce such a lovely woman. There was no doubt though, she was definitely his daughter. When she glared or contemplated something, she looked exactly like Duncan.

Although, he assumed her eyes came from her mother-those big, beautiful, expressive green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. And her lips looked so soft and sweet, with that just begged to be kissed. And Maker had he wanted to kiss her. Alistair felt his face blush as he came to realize that he was, once again, fantasizing about Duncan's daughter.

With a snap, he spun back towards the camp. It was getting late and he had to get up early to help with the battle preparations. As he walked back to the army camp, he tried to avoid thinking about Alex. Turning his thoughts to the upcoming battle and the discussion Duncan wanted to have with him.

**Please review.**


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

**Thank you to all who are following this story and to all who are reading it.**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything associating Dragon Age, even my sweet and sexy Alistair. I do own any OCs and the plot/wording.**

If there was one thing Alexandria was, it was lucky. Not only had she made it to Ostagar unscathed. But her father hadn't destroyed her when she arrived and she had been left in the company of a very attractive man.

And Alistair certainly was sexy, with his strawberry blonde hair, golden-brown eyes and broad shoulders that were encased in the splintmail armor. She had found it adorable, the way he'd blushed when Duncan had introduced them and the way he laughed with gusto at her jokes.

During the tour of the camp, he'd followed her around explaining things here and there for her. She'd met some people and helped with a few problems. This was normal for her. She was use to helping people and never asking anything in return. It was something her father had taught her and it was a rule she lived by.

When the tour had ended, she and Alistair stood together looking at the vast wilderness surrounding the ruins. It was in this moment that she realized how much she missed home. Fereldan was nothing like Nevarra. There far too many trees and less buildings. It smelled of earth, where Cumberland had always smelled of the sea.

Alex was still content, however. She was finally reunited with her father.

Now she and Duncan were walking back to his tent to have their discussion. She wasn't looking forward to it. She could already hear the argument happening and she feared that he would really sprout those wings and fly her back home, but she wasn't ready to go. Not when there was an epic battle waiting to be had.

They walked in silence. Within minutes, her father had ushered Alex into his private tent. A small lantern lit the single-room dwelling, which offered no amenities beyond two narrow cots, one stool and a square table that was littered with various maps and documents.

He walked over to the table and began to organize the papers. Alex stood shifting her weight nervously to each foot. It was never good when her father was silent. When he was like this, it reminded her of the calm before a storm.

"Alex," he turned to her, his black eyes squinted and his arms crossed over his chest, "tell me one thing does your mother know you're here?"

"I told her I was coming here." She said with a nod. "She thinks you sent for me though. I told her that you said you felt sorry about missing my birthday that you wanted me to come visit you."

"So, you lied to her?"

"Yes," she glanced down at the ground. "I knew she wouldn't let me go if I told her the truth."

"Which would have been for the better," he furiously stated. He took two steps; she stared up at him as he came to stand directly in front of her. "Alex I am very happy to see you but Fereldan is not the place for you. Tomorrow the bulk of the darkspawn horde will be here at Ostagar. It will be a very dangerous battle.

"I'm surprised you even made it here. There are darkspawn stragglers in the wilds and that you got here unharmed is a miracle. But I cannot have my only daughter, go out and get herself killed, tomorrow." He took a breath and calmly added. "So, I'm sending you back."

She opened her mouth to protest but he continued. "I know you are not without skill and believe me Alex, I know you can hold your own in a fight. But the battle tomorrow, is not anything you are prepared for. You will be better off back home with your mother."

"No," she exclaimed, "absolutely not. I refuse to leave, Father. I didn't come all this way just to be turned away." She looked at him pleading with her eyes. "Let me help you, Father. You of all people know that in times like these, you can use all the help you can get."

"Not you," he grasped her shoulders and looked tenderly at her, "not my daughter. I wanted to go into this battle knowing that you were well out of harm's way. If I fall, if I die, I wanted to know that you were still alive."

"Father," Alex said dejectedly.

"If I let you fight tomorrow, there is a chance that we would both die and that would kill your mother. Could you put her through that, Alex?"

She could feel tears forming around her eyes, the idea of losing her father and the thought of her mother crying over both their deaths, upsetting her. Alex bit her lip and blinked rapidly to prevent the tears from falling.

Alex didn't have a death wish. She knew that if her father said the battle would be a blood-bath, he meant it. And if she stayed, there was a strong possibility that she wouldn't live to see her home ever again. Not to mention, her mother would be devastated to lose both her daughter and the love of her life in one fell swoop.

But she couldn't leave. She wouldn't leave. Not when her father needed her. Sure he didn't want to admit it, but he did.

Clenching her fists, she stared intensely at him. Taking a deep breath, she said through clenched teeth, exactly what she was thinking. "I will not leave and I will not fall. You did not raise a coward, Father. Therefore, I will stay and fight."

Duncan opened his mouth to argue, she continued before he could utter a word, "With or without your permission. I am not one of your wardens; I don't have to follow your orders. And you can go ahead and try to send me back. Tie me up and put me on a wagon headed back to Highever tomorrow, for all I care. I will just escape and run on back here.

"Can you see it, Father? Me, charging into battle, alone and without any guidance. It would be more dangerous that way."

A muscle twitched near her father's eye. She was getting through to him and she felt a small sense of satisfaction at that. "But I would prefer it if you would allow me to stay. I promise to listen to you. If at any time during the battle you tell me to run away, I'll run. Just please," she appealed to him, "let me help."

"You could be killed. I have explained to you about the life of a warden. It is my duty to fight the darkspawn. You have no place here."

"And let you die?"

"If I die, it will be for Fereldan and for all that the wardens stand for."

"I know. But if you die and I don't even attempt to help, I will not be able to live with myself."

"Alex, since you were a little girl, I have explained to you constantly that every day a grey wardens risk their lives to save others. Every time I came to see you and your mother, I knew very well that it could be the last time and I explained that to you as well. This situation is no different."

"But it is. Because I'm here and I can help." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Please father let me stay, let me help you."

For awhile they stood silent staring at each other, his hands still resting on her shoulders. With a heavy sigh he spoke, "You get your stubborn side from me," he squeezed her shoulders more firmly.

"I get a lot of things from you."

"You do," he released her. "Very well, you can stay. But you will treat me as your commander, agreed?" he said sternly.

She set her chin firmly, "Agreed."

"Not so fast. Here are the ground rules. No arguing. No bickering. When I tell you to do something, you do it without asking for an explanation." He punctuated his words by stabbing the air in front of her nose with his index finger.

"Yes, sir," she playfully saluted him, a bright grin on her face.

Duncan grinned shaking his head. "You remind me of a much younger me. And I can't decide if that's a good thing or bad one."

"I like to think it's a good thing."

"Maybe, but it's this side of you that's gotten you into a lot of trouble, as I recall."

"Father, I told you I wasn't the one who broke into that bakery."

"And how did you explain those crumbs and icing you had on your tunic again?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

She giggled even as she feigned innocence, "I promise that cake was from me trying to stop the real culprit. He had an eye patch and everything."

"Ah, I remember now," Duncan laughed. "You claimed that there was pastry stealing pirates."

"And they're still at large, because nobody believes me. You have no one to blame but yourselves when every bakery in Thedas is suddenly pastry-less."

"Then I shall have to get started on writing those apology letters," He walked back to the table and shuffled back through the papers. "Why don't you lay down, Alex. You'll have to get up early tomorrow. If you're going to stay, you have to help as well."

"Alright," Alex unstrapped the cloak from her neck, folded it, and brushed her fingers along the thick brown trimming of its hood before setting it down on the cot.

"I see you enjoy your birthday present."

"Of course, you gave it to me."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you in person."

"Its fine, Father, I know you get busy sometimes."

"How's your mother," he asked.

"Oh," taking the brown bag off her back she dug through it, "that reminds me, she wrote to you. Ah ha," she held up a white envelope that was closed with red wax, "here it is. She told me to give it to when I arrived." She handed the letter to him.

Grabbing it, Duncan broke apart the wax seal and pulled out the note. He opened it and his eyes began to read the tidy, curving script.

As he read, Alex sat down on her cot and brushed the tangles out of her hair. She needed a bath but hygiene was one of the last things on her mind at the moment.

It was on the upcoming battle. She knew she was getting into trouble. It would be no walk in the park but a part of her, the stubborn part, refused to give in. It demanded that she stand with her father and help fight the blight, even at the cost of her own life.

Alex sent a quick prayer to the Maker that her mother would forgive her for lying to her, and that when she returned to Nevarra, her mother would be so overcome with joy of her return that she didn't mind. Alex also asked that the he watch over her, her father and every other solider in the camp.

She glanced up at Duncan, just as he was finishing the letter and set it aside on the table. "Well, what'd it say?"

"She thanked me for remembering both your birthdays and the Orlesian dress."

"She loves that dress," Alex smiled.

"I knew she would, it's her favorite color," his already black eyes, darkened as he stared at the bland grey canvas of the tent, looking at something that wasn't there. "She always looks so beautiful in blue and I knew that dress would look wonderful on her."

"After all these years, it amazes me to see how much you two still love each other."

"You just wait young lady," he waggled a finger at her, "you'll meet a man who will love you as much as I do your mother-"

"And he'll sweep me off my feet," she interrupted him waving her hand swatting at the air, "I know. Geez, mother says the same thing."

"I take it those suitors, she throws at you, haven't found the right broom to sweep you up yet?"

"I bet none of those men even know what a broom is, let alone how to use it."

"You know she just wants to see you happily settled down with the right man."

"She wants grandchildren," Alex pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't let her get to you," Duncan sat down beside her on the cot, wrapping an arm protectively around her. "You know that neither she nor I would ever force you to do something you didn't want to do. She's just giving you a little push."

"I know," there was a sad smile on her mouth as she looked up at him.

"Speaking of pushes," he drawled a slow smile spreading across his face, "tell me what did you think of Alistair?"

"I knew it. I knew that you were using him as a prop in some ploy of yours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about my darling daughter." He glanced away as his smile turned into a grin.

She poked his side. "What is it you're playing at, Father?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious as to what you think of him. After all that time you spent with him."

Alex felt her cheeks heat up as she began to blush, "I think he's cute, has a nice smile and he seems like a good man. He's certainly better company than any of those pompous noblemen." She glanced up at Duncan, who had witty smile on his face. "Don't look at me like that."

He laughed heartily, "I'm glad to hear that you like him. I knew you would." He placed a kiss on her forehead and patted her hair down. "Get some sleep. I love you my darling girl."

"I love you too," she smiled at him. He stood up and walked back to the table, sitting down on the stool.

Alex sighed as she lay down on the cot, covering up in the thin brown sheet. She stared up at the ceiling of the tent and listened as her father shuffled papers and wrote down notes. Often, he coughed or scratched his beard and it was these sounds, which lulled her to sleep.

**Please review.**


	3. So this is battle?

**Hey everyone. First let me say thank you to everyone who is following this story. Special thanks to Kira Tamarion who wrote my first review. I'm glad to hear you like it so far. I encourage everyone else to review as well, they really keep me going.**

**Anyway this is the beginning of the battle of Ostagar. ****I kinda rushed through it, because I was ready to be done with Ostagar and move towards the other parts of the story, so this may be my more average writing. My apologies in advance.**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything associating Dragon Age. I do own any OCs and the plot/wording.**

**Enjoy.**

It was late afternoon in Ostagar and the encampment was in the stages of preparation for the upcoming battle. Captains and Lieutenants were drilling soldiers. Ash warriors were training their mabari. Weapons were being sharpened and armor was mended. Mages were practicing their spells and the chant of light could be heard from the couple of revered mothers. And King Calian was walking around with Duncan and Loghain seeing to the final details of the proceedings.

That morning when Alistair had woken up and walked into the dining section of the warden tent, he had been surprised to see Alex eating breakfast with Duncan. They had greeted him simultaneously as he had sat across the table from them.

As they ate, Duncan had explained that Alex was staying to help with the battle. This had confused Alistair. If she was his daughter, he would have dragged her back to Nevarra kicking and screaming if he had too, he'd even told them this. They had laughed about it with Duncan saying, that once his daughter had made up her mind, there was no changing it.

Afterwards, Duncan had called for all the wardens to assemble, sending Alex off to help the archers. Alistair was also told to go help with the other battles preparations and that Duncan would speak to him later.

That's what he was doing now, carrying buckets of water to the kennels. Alistair felt a bit worthless that he was the only grey warden doing such lowly chores. He thought that Duncan had sent him away because Alistair wasn't needed, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Whatever it was Duncan wanted to speak to him, was obviously important, so Alistair did his tasks without complaining.

He was pouring the last bucket of water into a trough, for the few mabari who were to sick or injured to fight in the battle, when an elf named Pick came up to him.

He told him that Duncan had ordered him to collect Alex, who should still be with the archers, and take her with him to Calian's tent. With a toss of the bucket, Alistair ran off to do his bidding.

At the opposite side of the camp, he found Alex with a commander. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail but her bangs were left to fall on her forehead.

As he neared, Alistair found that they were arguing about the position of the archers. Alex was glaring at the man, who was at least three times her size. Her face set in a way that demanded respect, much like her fathers. But the man before her wasn't wavered by her intimidating stance.

Her voice was surprisingly calm as she told him, "I'm telling you, it would be best if some archers were left here. They could shoot from the walls and have a better vantage point."

"You may think so, but the King request that all archers be on the ground with the rest of the warriors."

"Well, it's obvious that the King isn't an archer." Alex propped her hands on her hips.

"And you are?" he asked haughtily.

"Your damn right, I am." She exclaimed sneering up at him. "I may fight with a sword but I can shoot a bow better than any archer you have in this entire camp. And I know that shooting from a top a wall is far more effective than shooting from the ground."

"Then perhaps you better bring this up with the King," he turned and walked away.

"I will," she yelled at his retreating back, mumbling something about him being a pigheaded bastard.

He smiled as he approached her, "It's nice to see everyone getting along so well," he said sarcastically.

Her fierce eyes glanced towards him, but as she recognized him, they softened and she smiled. "Hello, Alistair. How much of that did you see?"

"I think I came in around the time you were about to rip that poor man's head off."

"I wouldn't have too, if he would get his head out of his ass long enough to actually listen to me." She glared in the direction of the commander.

"It's not like it's his decision anyway."

"Maybe, I should go and try to convince King Calian but I doubt he would listen too."

"Probably want do any good."

"Still couldn't hurt to try." She lifted a shoulder.

"Well you're in luck. Duncan wants us to meet him in Calian's tent."

"Oh great," her eyes rolled, "I already hear the riveting conversation we're going to have."

"I'm sure it's going to be the chat of a life-time," he laughed and they walked side-by-side towards the King's tent.

As they approached the large yellow and blue tent, a guard that was standing at attention near the entrance of the tent, stopped them. Alistair spoke to him and the guard apologized, stepping aside to let them inside. Calian, Loghain and Duncan were standing around a tall table; a map of the camp was spread across the top.

"So," Calian said, "the archers will shoot from here first."

"Then the ash warriors will release their mabari." Loghain coolly stated.

"And once that is done," Calian got a bright look on his face, "the grey wardens and the rest of the army, charge into battle."

"I tell you, this is foolhardy Calian."

"Nonsense, Loghain. It will work." Calian pointed to the map. "Now you and your men will wait here for the signal."

"Once the beacon is lit," Loghain laid his palms down on the table, "my men and I will then flank the darkspawn."

"They won't see it coming." Calian grinned.

"Of course, your majesty, but it is almost night fall. I must go and make sure everyone is prepared and alert them to get to their positions before the sun sets."

"Very well, Loghain," Calian nodded to the general as he added, "good luck to you."

"And to you," Loghain turned away from the table. He acknowledged Alistair and Alex with a curt nod as he exited the tent.

"There you two are," Duncan stepped up to them with Calian beside him.

"Commander, your Majesty." Alistair bowed his head respectively to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Alex bowed to Calian.

"And you milady," He responded with a smile. "So she is the daughter you told me about, Duncan?"

"She is."

"I can see the resemblance, although she must get her eyes from her mother."

"Indeed," Duncan smiled down at her. "But she is just like me in more ways than one."

"King Calian, I have something I wish to discuss with you?" Alex had a serious look on her face.

"Oh," he looked inquisitively down at her, "what is it?"

"I think it would be best if some archers were left to shoot from atop the walls."

"You mean, some should be left to fire from where the ballista's are?"

"Yes, the height of the walls would give them a better view of the battle field and keep them from being attacked directly, so that they can focus on their shots more."

"Hmm, I see what you mean." He smiled at her. "You truly are your father's daughter."

"If only you knew your majesty." Duncan said.

"Well, that is quite the plan milady, and I will talk to the archer's commander and see what can be done."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"And Alistair," Calian looked towards him, "you fair well, I assume?"

"I admit I've been better."

"Indeed, going into battle is never easy. But it is the glory that comes afterwards that makes it worth it in the end."

"Then glory to us all," Alex exclaimed with a smile.

Calian laughed. "I like your daughter already, Duncan. She doesn't seem to have a coward bone in her body. She gets that from you, no doubt."

"In fact she does your majesty."

"Well, I best be getting to the battle field," Calian walked towards the exit. He turned back, holding open the door with one arm and added, "I'll see you at my side in battle, Duncan."

"It will be an honor, your majesty." He bowed as Calian nodded to him and left the tent.

When the opening, closed, Duncan turned his attention to Alistair and Alex. "I have called you two here to discuss a very important matter." He walked out of the tent signaling for them to follow him. Outside the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and big grey clouds were hanging in the sky, threatening rain. Soldiers were marching towards the gate, which would take them to the battlefield. Duncan led them to a fire that burned in front of his tent. "The King has requested that a grey warden go to the top of the tower of Ishal and light the beacon. Alistair, you will be the one to carry out this task."

"What, I won't be the battle?" He exclaimed.

"This is by the King's personal request."

"But you said that every Grey warden was needed."

"Alistair, if the tower isn't lit Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs a grey warden standing up there to hold the torch, just in case, right?"

"That is not your choice. If King Calian wishes grey wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then we will be there. We must do whatever it takes to defeat the darkspawn, exciting or no." He stated.

"I agree with Alistair," Alex spoke, "he should be in the battle he is a grey warden after all. If you want, I'll do it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Alex, because you'll be going with him."

"I can do it alone."

"You are not a warden Alex, and I will not send you into battle alone."

"Father," she looked at him, her hands on her hips. "I am more than capable of lighting a torch by myself. Alistair is a grey warden; he should be in the battle."

"Young lady," Duncan said sternly, "one of our ground rules of you staying was that you wouldn't argue."

"But-"

"Alex," he drawled.

She glanced down at her feet, and then she looked back up staring intently at her father. "When do we light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for"

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Alistair asked.

"Stay and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word." Duncan replied.

"Then I am ready." Alex stood firmly.

Alistair sighed, "As am I."

"Then good luck to you both." Duncan began to walk away.

"Father," Alex called out to him. Duncan turned around. "Good luck, I love you." She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

Duncan closed the distance between them in two long strides and held her in a tight embrace. "And I love you, my darling girl." He pulled back his hands still gripping her shoulders, a grim smile on his face. "You make me proud, Alex. Any father should be so lucky to have a daughter like you."

"And any daughter would be proud to have you as a father." They embraced again before stepping away.

Duncan was beginning to walk away; he stopped when Alistair cried out, "Duncan may the Maker watch over you."

He glanced back. "May he watch over us all," he replied profoundly then walked away.

Alistair and Alex stood watching as Duncan walked through the gate towards the battlefield. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Alex spoke.

"This is it." She was still looking at where her father had retreated.

"This is it." He nodded to her.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. I know you would rather be on the field with the other wardens." She placed a hand affectionately on his arm.

"Its fine," He sighed, "I'll do as Duncan commands me too. But just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

She grinned at him. "I think I'd like to see that."

Alistair laughed in spite of himself. "For you maybe, but it has to be a pretty dress."

"Thank the Maker; I have plenty of dresses back at home." She giggled.

"I doubt I'll be able to get into any of them."

"I think we can squeeze you into one."

They laughed together for few more seconds and as their laughter died down, Alistair said, "We should get to tower. The sooner we have it lit, the sooner we can join the battle."

She looked at him with a positive look in her eyes. "Then let's get going then."

Alistair agreed and they walked towards the bridge that would lead them to the tower.

**xXx**

Soldiers, mages and mabari stood silent on the battlefield, the prayers of the revered mothers as they walked through the army burning essence and the harsh wind, offering the only sound. Their blank eyes were trained on the horizon, watching as the sun sank below, slowly counting away the time before the battle would begin. The King and Warden-Commander stood on an embankment, looking out over the army.

"The plan will work, your majesty," Duncan said, his voice cutting through the silence.

"Of course it will," Calian told him confidently. His eyes never glancing away as the sun was engulfed by the horizon and the darkness surrounded them.

Suddenly, the battlefield was filled with an eerie silence, the sound leaving with the sun. Hearts beat frantically and bodies became tense, when out from the wilds stepped the darkspawn horde.

Genlocks, hurlocks, ogres and shrieks all came out snarling with their rotten faces. The air was filled their foul stench as they marched closer to Ostagar. On a rise in the earth a Hurlock Vanguard stood, howling out orders to the other darkspawn.

"Archers," Calian called out as the creatures drew nearer.

Arrows were lit with fire as the commander raised his hand. As his hand fell, the arrows flew, raining fire on to the darkspawn. They struck the beast in their heads and torso, burning them as they fell and died with a squeal.

"Hounds," Calian commanded.

Without hesitation, the ash warriors released their mabari. The dogs raced fearlessly towards the horde. Many latched onto the neck and legs of the darkspawn, tearing them apart with their teeth. Others were killed by running out to the blade of a sword, dying with a loud yelp.

Calian unsheathed his sword and raised it high. "For Fereldan," He shouted pointing the blade to the darkspawn.

With battle cries and shouts of intended victory, the army charged towards the horde, swords and shields rose defensively. In response, the darkspawn charged as well, growling and roaring. It began to rain as Calian and Duncan took their weapons, quickly joining the soldiers on the field.

The battle had begun.


	4. How is there an ogre up here?

**Hey everyone. I am really proud of this chapter. It's the first battle scene I've ever written and I think it turned out pretty good. I would like it if you would review and give me your own opinion on it.**

**Well, thank you for making it this far in the story. I appreciate all of you have stuck with me this far. It might be a while before I can update the next chapter, because I'm getting really busy with college, but I promise to update as soon as I can.**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own anything associating Dragon Age. I do own any OCs and the plot/wording.**

**Once again, enjoy.**

Due to the rain, Alex pulled on the hood of her cloak as they reached the long stone bridge. She noted that Calian had taken her advice as a few archers were standing on the ledge alongside the ballista's, shooting down at the swarming mass of battle below. Although how they managed to do it when there was very little light and the fact that the bridge shook every time a large flaming rock hit was beyond her. They watched as a rock connected, blowing away a small portion of the wall and taking out two men along with it.

Alistair called out to her over the noise of battle, "We need to hurry and get to the tower of Ishal!"

"Hopefully, the bridge will hold out long enough for us to cross it!" Alex gestured for him to follow her, keeping to the left side of the bridge in an attempt to avoid the side that was being bombarded by rocks.

Each time the bridge shook, Alex's legs would wobble and she feared tripping, but she willed her herself to keep standing and run. They were almost to the end, when Alex heard a whistling sound. She glanced up to see a huge rock coming straight for her. Suddenly, Alistair tackled her, flinging them both forward and out of the rocks path. The rock hit the bridge making two more soldiers and ballista go down in a blaze.

Alex grinned at Alistair, who was body was covering hers. "Thanks Alistair."

Alistair smiled as he stood offering his hand to assist her up. "Think nothing of it. Duncan wouldn't forgive me if you got hurt."

Alex took his offered hand and stood. "And here I thought you did it because you cared about me." She found that he could even blush in a serious situation. She turned and trotted up the ramp. "Now let's get off this bridge!"

Alistair followed behind her as they continued to the ruins. Though the heavy rain, Alex could make out a tall structure, the tower of Ishal.

They made their way to a bonfire that was burning in the middle of a courtyard. As they approached the ramp that led to the tower, a soldier and a mage came running up to them, both had a panic look on their faces.

"You-you're grey wardens, aren't you?" the solider panted. "The tower it's been taken!"

"What are you talking about man, taken how?" Alistair spoke up.

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers. They're everywhere. Most of our men are dead."

Alistair looked at Alex. "Then we need to get to the beacon and light it ourselves."

Alex nodded, unsheathing her two longswords. "This will at least prove more exciting than just walking up to the top."

Alistair took his shield and sword into his hands. "I couldn't agree more."

The mage and solider went with them as they headed up the ramp and began making their way to the tower. The tower was located up on top of a steep hill, which had several ramps and walkways that led up to it.

As they approached the tower, Alex was disgusted at the sight of the small band of creatures that attacked them at the gate. They were rotten humanoid monsters with black beady eyes, gray skin and bald, leering faces. They ranged from different sizes and wore bits and pieces of armor, and carried black tainted weapons. These were darkspawn. These were the creatures that she had heard stories about and the ones that her father lived to destroy. She had known they would be ghastly looking but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

She stood utterly stunned, when Alistair came up and knocked down a genlock that was headed for her. "Alex, you need to focus!" He told her as he stabbed the genlock through the head.

Snapping out of her shock, Alex sprung into action. She swung around kicking the legs out from a hurlock that was advancing on her from the left and as it fell she used her right sword to chop off its head. From there she circled, backstabbing as Alistair shield-bashed. With the help of the solider, Alex and Alistair were able to flank the other darkspawn. The mage enchanted their weapons with flames, casting healing spells when it was needed and fireballs flew from his fingers. They soon made it to the entrance of the tower.

With the help of Alistair, she was able to push open the big double doors and they entered the tower. Alex was relieved to be out of the rain, it had been tough fighting in the rain and she was soaked. She made a mental note to take a hot bath after the battle.

"Alistair, those were darkspawn, right?" Alex asked, pushing back her hood.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Ugly things aren't they?"

"Ugly don't even begin to describe them." Alex shuddered, remembering their repulsive faces. She glanced around. "So, where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Well the beacon is located at the top," Alistair answered. "We'll have to go to the stairs and make our way up. I think their located on the opposite side of the tower from the entrance."

Alex nodded to him and the four of them began to make their way through the first floor. There was a trip wire but Alex disabled it before anyone tripped it. Just beyond the trap was a large circular room filled with burning rubble, bodies and a group of darkspawn, among them was a small genlock wielding a staff.

"That's an emissary!" Alistair yelled as he rushed towards it.

He raised his shield as it flung a spell at him. Alex raced over to him as he thrust his sword and the genlock dodged. It saw her approaching from the right and tossed a spell in her direction; she jumped out the way and ran up behind the emissary. She ran both swords into its back and as it gurgled and spat, Alistair cut off its head.

"Alex, behind you!" Alistair exclaimed his eyes looking at the hurlock coming towards her.

Alex swung around, her left sword extended out and with a quick swing of the blade, she cut off its head with a clean cut. As the hurlocks body limped to the ground, she glanced around the room and noticed that all the other darkspawn were down.

"We make a good team," she said to Alistair as she sheathed her swords.

"Funny," he grinned, "I was about to say the same thing."

"Maybe we should go into business together, after this is over." She smiled at him. "You can give up on being a warden and we can be mercenary together."

"Yes, we can travel all over Thedas, in search of people in need; while the wardens hunt me down for desertion." He joked.

"It was just a suggestion." She shrugged.

They continued to make their way through the first floor. There were many more darkspawn as well as some locked chest, Alex couldn't help but stop to pick the locks of each one.

"Is this really necessary, Alex? We do need to make it to the top." Alistair commented as she bent to pick at the lock of a wooden chest.

"Alistair, I'm a rogue. Picking locks is my thing," she opened the chest and pulled out a small dagger and a garnet stone. "And besides we can sell this stuff once the battles over."

"If we don't make it to the top and light that beacon on time," he said impatiently, "then we'll all be dead, when the battles over."

She sighed. "Alright, alright, let's get going." She led them into a room that had a large gaping hole indented in the stone floor. Alex wrinkled her nose as she smelt the foul stench coming from it. She acknowledged the stench of death and corruption as the odor of darkspawn.

"It definitely leads underground," Alistair gestured towards the hole. "This must be how the darkspawn got into the tower."

"Makes sense," Alex nodded. "Father told me that the darkspawn like to hide underground and live in the deep roads.

Alistair lifted his shoulder. "Wells there's nothing to be done about it now, let's get to next floor."

It wasn't long until they found the stairs to the second floor. They had to battle another group of darkspawn that were in the stairwell. Afterwards, they climbed up and made their way through the door and onto the second floor.

"Maker's breath," Alistair gasped, bent over bracing his hands on his thighs. "What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here."

Alex glanced at him with a lopsided smile. "You could always try telling them they're in the wrong place."

"Ha, funny, we'll laugh about this later." Alistair smiled at her as he straightened up. "At any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get to the top of the tower and light the beacon. Teyrn Loghain and his men will be waiting."

"Right, let's go!"

They continued on their way to the top floor. All the while, they encountered many bands of darkspawn roaming through the levels and rooms of the tower. And with Alex not being able to contain herself, they looted the many chests scattered throughout the building, which consisted of health poultices, injury kits, lyrium potions, even some armor and weapons.

"See, Alistair." She held up an injury kit. "These will prove to be very useful."

"I guess there are benefits of stopping to loot things," he said grabbing the kit to wrap up a small cut he had received during the last fight, which he had told the mage not to bother wasting his magic to heal.

"Exactly," she told him with a smug grin.

Finally, they reached the stairs that would take them to the next floor. They took a brief rest, while Alex picked the few chests that were in the room. After she picked the last lock and stuffed the few potions she had found into her pack, she stood up to see Alistair staring intently at the door that led to the top of the tower.

She walked up beside him. "Is there something wrong, Alistair?"

"There's something…big, behind this door." He sounded nervous.

"How do you know?" she tilted her head, looking curiously at the door.

"It's a warden thing."

"Ah," she nodded. Remembering a time her father had told her about the wardens being able to sense the darkspawn. "So, what do you think it is?"

"It's big, so I assume it must be an ogre."

"Are they that big?"

"Enormous."

"It can't be that big if it got through this door."

Alistair laughed in spite of himself. "Maybe it squeezed itself in there."

"Nah, there would still be some damage around the door." Alex smiled.

The anxiety that had left his voice at her joke, returned. "In any case, if there is an ogre in there then this is about to get really dangerous."

"Well we don't have a choice." Alex looked sternly up at him. "That's the top floor and we still need to light the beacon. Dangerous or not."

Alistair nodded. "Then allow me to go first. I can try holding it off with my shield, while you go around try to flank it. Whatever you do, don't let the ogre grab you. If it does, you're as good as dead."

"Basically get in and get out, got it."

Alex relayed the plan to the other two of the group and everyone got their weapons out and ready. Alistair opened the door and walked in first, they followed close behind. There in the center of the room was a huge purplish darkspawn, munching on a guards corpse. It was twice the height of a human and two times the width of a qunari with huge horns that curled out from its massive head. She heard Alistair whisper something about hating it when he was right, just as the ogre noticed their presence turned, dropping the body and roared loudly at them.

The ogre charged towards Alistair, who caught the blow with his shield but the force of it sent him flying across the room into a wall. Alex raced behind it placing a deep stab into its leg. The ogre's meaty hand made a grab at her but she quickly rolled away from it. Rolling to her feet, she reached into her pack, grabbed a longbow she had found earlier and shot an arrow into its eyes. It roared pulling the arrow for his eye, before turning to charge at her. She jumped out of its way and it slammed into the wall.

The mage was tossing fire balls at the ogre. On the other side of the room, Alistair was struggling to his feet. Alex was dancing around the ogre, swerving in to stab the creature before pulling away from its grasp. The solider was taking a swing at its legs, when the ogre growled angrily and reached for him. Alex saw it happening but before she could warn him, the monster grabbed the solider in one hand and squeezed. The solider let out a piercing scream as every bone in his body was broken, his blood was gushing from the ogre's hand. The solider was already dead before the ogre tossed his limp body at the mage, knocking him to the ground.

The mages head struck the stone floor with a loud crack and Alex rushed over to check on the mage. She cursed under breath. "He's out cold, Alistair!"

"Damn, darkspawn!" Alistair yelled as he ran towards the ogre. He used shield-bash into its right knee and cut a chunk of meat out its large calf. The ogre let out a furious roar as blood gushed from the wound. It swung and Alistair barely managed to move away from it.

Alex thought frantically as she raced around the room dodging and stabbing at the ogre when she could. The only thing that she could think about was using an old technique, she had once used in a bar fight. But it would require the right placement and timing.

"Alistair," she called out to him.

"What?" he shouted as he jumped out of the path of the charging ogre.

"I need you to lure it over to a wall."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try to get on top of it."

"Are you crazy?!" Alistair exclaimed as he dodge the ogre's fist.

"It's worth a shot. Now do it!"

Alistair nodded to her. Then dunked behind the ogre and ran towards to the nearest wall, the ogre pursuing closely behind. Once at the wall he swung at it legs, and as the ogre would reach around to grab him, he run around its back again, making it turn around in circles.

Alex waited until the ogre's chest was facing near the wall as it bellowed out in frustration. Quickly, she raced towards the wall running up the stones and with a well placed foot; she jumped from the wall and launched herself into the air. She turned her blades outward towards the ogre. Luckily, her momentum prevented the ogre from begin fast enough to grab her.

She landed on its chest and thrust both swords through as it roared in pain. Using her swords she climbed higher until she was staring into the ogre's large black eyes. With her right sword, she shoved it through the ogre's thick skull and the left one into its throat. It staggered back and she rode it as it fell to the floor with a thud, dead.

Alex stood on its chest and pulled out her swords. She was cleaning off the blades as she jumped down.

Alistair walked over to her, a big goofy smile pasted on his face. "You are the most insane woman I have ever met. But I shouldn't be surprised; after all you are Duncan's daughter."

"I don't even think father knows about that move," She grinned. "It's quite a story how I learned it. I'll tell you about it later."

"I can hardly wait," he laughed. "We do make quite the team."

"Indeed." Alex walked over to one of windows and looked down at the battle below. "Do you think it's time to light the beacon?"

"We've properly already missed the signal," he said already trotting over to the fireplace, which would fire up the beacon. "We better just light it." He grabbed a torch and tossed into the pile of tinder. It lit up and beacon began signing brightly up above.

Alex glanced down at the battle towards where she could make out the Loghain's men. Moments ticked by before the squad began to move. Great, they're charging, but wait isn't the battlefield the other way. No.

"Their retreating," she murmured.

"What?" Alistair asked.

"Loghain and his men are retreating!" Alex stared out the window, praying to the maker that she was wrong. Maybe they were going to charge from a different direction. But as they marched further from the battle, she knew that wasn't the case.

"That's impossible," Alistair said as he came to stand beside her, "Loghain wouldn't betray Fereldan." His eyes widen as he glanced towards the retreating soldiers. "By the Maker, what is he doing?!"

"I don't know. But we need to get back down to the battle, Alistair. They need our help."

"But Duncan said-"

"I know what my father said, but he didn't account for Loghain to go and play chicken!" she told him firmly. "Now, we're going back down there to help them."

His eyes were serious as he gave a brief nod. "Your right, let's go!"

Suddenly there came the sound of racing, stomping feet. They glanced to the door just as it burst open and darkspawn after darkspawn began to fill the room.

Arrows began to fly through the air. Alistair jumped in front of her, two arrows landed in his chest. Alex screamed his name as he fell to the ground. Three more arrows flew, she gasped as they became embedded into her body. She fell on top of Alistair. Alex's last thought was of her father, before her world went black.

**xXx**

Duncan moved around the battlefield, making each hit count. His sword and dagger made quick work of any darkspawn that dared to challenge him or affectively killed the ones that were unaware of his presence, until it was too late. All the while he stayed close to Calian, protecting him, making sure no darkspawn caught him off guard.

Duncan glanced around the battlefield. Men and women, solider and mage, were fighting with all their might but their numbers were slowly depleting. He glanced up at the tower and noticed that beacon was burning brightly up above. He felt a sense of pride for a moment, congratulating Alex and Alistair in his mind before his pride turned to confusion.

He glanced around noticing that none of the solider bore the symbol of Gwaren. Where were the Teryns men? The beacon was lit. They should have come charging into battle by now, flanking the darkspawn. This battle would be a disaster without them.

He had just killed two genlocks with a single swipe of his blade, when he heard it, a faint whispering of something ancient. It called out to him, beckoning for him to come to it, to serve it. Duncan recognized it for what it was. The thing each warden had to summit to in the end. The thing that the wardens knew would come for them eventually. It was the calling.

Duncan was distracted by the whispering of the Archdemon, that he didn't notice when a giant ogre came up to Calian and grabbed him. It was the beast as it roared in the king's face, which snapped Duncan out of his daze. He glanced up in time to see as the ogre impaled Calian onto a pike. The king gasped as the life slowly leaked from his body. The ogre tossed him roughly to the ground, Calian landed and with one final breath, died.

Seeing the king lay lifelessly on the grass, enraged Duncan. He ran towards the ogre and jumped on to its chest burying his blades into its massive chest. He thrust and twisted his swords viciously into its body as it tried to grab at him. With one final twist of his dagger into the beast's heart, it roared in defeat and fell to the ground, dead.

His body was weak as he rolled off the ogre's corpse and onto the ground. He crawled over to Calian's body and stared down at the cold amber eyes that had once held such warmth. I'm sorry Maric, he thought, as he closed the king's eyes. He looked up at the night sky, the rain falling on to his face. The battle was over, they had lost.

The whispering was louder, now. It practically screamed at him to come and Duncan was overwhelmed with a sense to go to it. But he wouldn't summit; he would die before he allowed himself to become a darkspawn. When the hurlock vanguard ran towards him with his ax drawn, Duncan saw it as a blessing. He glanced up at the tower one last time; he closed his eyes and prayed to the maker that he would protect Alex before the weapon connected with his neck, ending his life.

**Please review.**


End file.
